disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soulflake
Soulflake is an Annie Award-winning British-American animated series created by Reloaxa and produced by Thirty-8 Animations, which first aired on Disney Channel on March 9, 2029 and it ended on November 12, 2038. It was the first (and currently only) TV series to be created under the Thirty-8 Animations name (not counting Clockwork College and The Never-Ending Space Pavement, as both were originally produced by Disney Television Animation). The series follows a team called the Occult Apocalypse Tussling Squad (or O.A.T.S. for short) consisting of a purple elf and 5 humans defeating deadly creatures from outer space while travelling in a tank, converted into a talking portable house around a post-apocalyptic Earth, following the devastating War X. The characters' main goal of the series is to find out about Soulflake, a mysterious substance that seems to have many possibilities, whether good or bad. It not only brought the tank to life, but was also possibly a main factor to War X's beginning and potential restart if things aren't handled carefully. Each season of the series is considered a "book" and each episode is considered a "chapter". The series has received some controversy, regarding it's violent and dark content, with some episodes containing nudity, sexual references, gore and moderate language. It's because of this that the series has never been shown before 10pm at night. Even though it aired on Disney Channel, the series has been rated PG-13 in the USA and it originally had a PG rating in the UK, but more recent DVD releases gave it a 12 rating. Reloaxa originally wanted to cancel the series after it's first season (Book 1: The Beginning After the End) due to terrible ratings and slight controversy, but after above average merchandise sales, an expanding fanbase, an Annie Award nomination and improved viewing figures on reruns, Reloaxa decided to make a second season (Book 2: Alienation), which aired in 2031 and the show earned an Annie Award for Best Animated Television Production for the episode Sight-bernetic. In March 2032, it was confirmed a third season (Book 3: Survival Scout) was in production and it aired in late 2032. A film of the same name based on the series was released in 2034. A fourth season was in talks, with Reloaxa stating in an interview "As of now, nothing else is on the cards for Soulflake, but it's definitely continuing." He then confirmed 6 months later that Season 4 (Book 4: Lights of the Dark) was in production and that it would be the final season of the series. It aired on September 3rd 2038 and ended November 12 that same year. Initially met with favourable reviews, the series has since received universal acclaim to the point of being named one of the best animated series of the 21st century and is considered one of Reloaxa's best creations alongside Weird World. Praise went to it's action, originality, animation, main storyline, humour and character development. Reloaxa has named the series his "most complicated and most well thought-out piece of work to date". Voice cast *Laura Bailey as Amkissra Wranpeiros, the action-packed and playful leader of O.A.T.S. She's a purple elf who's the last of her species. *John DiMaggio as M1-8 Kaiser, a tank converted into a portable house, brought to life by Soulflake and is the guide and mentor of O.A.T.S. *Charli XCX as Charli Mya Robles, the flirtatious and awkward medic of O.A.T.S. who lacks confidence, but is full of heart and care. *Ashley Walters as Terence Michaels, the paranoid and passionate brains of O.A.T.S. who often gets his sentences muddled. *Chris O'Dowd as Felix Cruz, the dauntless and child-like strong man of O.A.T.S. who loves doing puppet shows. *Nathalie Emmanuel as Keyla Cummings, the athletic and melancholic weapons master of O.A.T.S. who has incredible reflexes. *Robert Carlyle as Olly Blankenship, the bitter and protective bodyguard of O.A.T.S. who often speaks in rhymes. *Tony Todd as Soulflake, a genderless bodiless entity with a confused mind who controls the souls of all species in the galaxy. *Moira Quirk as Ratri, the leader of the Demographs. *Alan Tudyk as Lucian, the leader of the Memographs. Trivia *Reloaxa has cited the anime series Attack on Titan, the Nickelodeon series Avatar: The Last Airbender, the 2002 TV series Firefly and the films WALL-E, Alien and The NeverEnding Story as some of the main influences for the series. *Reloaxa revealed in a 2033 interview that the series originally consisted of six 1 hour episodes, but eventually wrote more episodes and cut the running time to 22 minutes, just so he could expand the story and prevent his fans from feeling bored. Michaels vs. Blankenship In April 2030, Reloaxa created an annual series of specials, based on the fifth episode of the series titled "Michaels vs. Blankenship" which showed Terence Michaels and Olly Blankenship duelling each other in different challenges. Each year, Reloaxa lets fans tweet out suggestions for challenges and he and the rest of the crew allow the ones who's tweets got chosen to watch and even join in with the production of each special. Category:Disney Channel Series Category:TV Series Category:Sci-Fi Category:Drama Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Thirty-8 Animations Category:Pages by The Golden Cubit Category:Soulflake Category:Animated television series